The dark side of midsumer- behind the murders
by Mela1984
Summary: In 2005, when Tom Barnaby got a new partner in Jones this story started to develope, (I don t know why) it tells you the story of the Benjamin Jones .
1. Chapter 1

The darker side of Midsummer – behind the murders

"_Cardiff is the town where I was born, where I was raised and where I thought I was going to be working my years off as a coper. But sometimes things take a very very strange turn and that is exactly what happend to me. You see, I was promoted rather quickly, it was some sort of fatherscomplex, I believe! I had a very … maybee not very, but a pretty crappy childhood. Love was not exactly what I was brought up on, more a will to do the exact opposit to how it was done in my famally. So I applied to to become a policeofficer, and it seam that was my calling. I couldn´t wait until I got to patrol the streets of Cardiff and pick my dad up and throw him in jail, and this time he might remain there. Now looking back maybee it would have been better to forget all about him, then I may still been in Cardiff. My life would have been very different, cause on june 3 2005, I came to work and I knew it would be a very hard day. " -Jones! Captains office, now! "It was the first words spoken to me that morning and it was my partner John Richardson who said ´em. I looked ove r towards the captains closed door and walked over there. I knocked on the door and was told to come in. It was completly quiet when I closed the door. " -Jones! Sit down. "The captain said and I did" -I wish I knew where to start. Do you see this pile of papers here? Do youknow what they are? "I could only quess, and I choose to say nothing." -Complaints Jones, complaints! And every single one of them has one thing in comment,you! What happen to you? Have you lost it all? Never in my years in the police have I seen sombody go from one of the best... to this! "The captain trew all the complaints on the floor. " -I have tree options with you. Fire you, suspend you or relocate... I was going to suspend you, but I change my mind. Think you need to get away from hear! "I did not beleive my ears. However must say that I knew I was lucky. The correct thing to do, was sacking me, that how much trouble I was in. But I believe that the captain had a soft spot for me, because of my dad... well because of my intire family. I had no idea that he also knew exatly where I would fit in and with who. But he did." -Pack up your things. Who knows, maybee you will come back here someday. Thats all! "The captain said and I got up. In my hand, there was a name and a number. Apparently I was going to England and Causton, in the county of Midsummer."_


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

_-Oh my god! "Was my first reaction while I drove through the nice big gardens, the big houses where people had gardners. I feelt completly lost and I needed to fins out what the captain was thinking. I stoped my car on the street by the post office. I called up the captain." -Well, I take it you are not happy with your new job, even though you haven´t even meet your partner or colleages yeet? -Why on earth would you send me hear? I don´t fit in here! "I answered with a upset voice." -Really, and where would you like me to put you? Where do you fit in? Apperantly not hear, right? So I sent you there, to DCI Barnaby. He and I go way back! "The captain said and that was the very first time I heard that name." -Did you find yourself somewhere to live? "He asked me and I answered as it was. I had found a small apartment. I didn´t tell him that it was small and probably dirty, for that cheap price. I was not planning to stay long. In fact I was only going to give this a couple of days and then I planned to go home and end everything. What was the point? I was never going to get up from this. Did you perhaps wonder why I went down at all? Very simple reason. My dear father was in jail, and as always I imagine he was going to to get out whitin the coming week. Usually he went on a tour, going thorugh every bar on Cardiffs mainstreets before either me or my mum had to get him. Then he was a wreck, saying sorry and begged for forgivness, wich my mother always gave. This time a colleage of mine called, saying he had a call to my parents house. I went there even though I was not supose to, and when I saw the state of their house and my mother, I could not control myself. I hit him...hard. I was lucky that he was drunk and in need of sleeping it of, otherwise he could have argued himsilf out, since an officer hit him. The captain had been insanly mad and that was why I knew I was in real trouble when I came into the station that last time." -Excuse me! "I heard a voice said and a woman, attractive one, knocked on my door. And I rolled down my window." -Yes? -You blocking my car! "She said and pointed to a very very old and extreamly old car." -That is running? "I asked her in a surpirsing voice, she smiled." -Yes it sure does! Would you mind moving? -Sure! Um, do you know this adress? "I showed her the aderss to my new home and she gave me direction. I realised that I somehow seamed to have got an apartment pretty close to the couston police station, where I was going to start the next morning." -Well, you are late! I thought polieofficers at least wpuöd be on time! "I heard it from the landlady herself, Miss Lainy, she looked angry."_


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

"_The apartment was good enough, and by that I mean I could probably could have lived there for about two weeks, that how small and awful it was. Two weeks is a short time for somebody whoam has grown up in a household like mine. I even think that they were rats. Miss Lainy was not very nice either... she seamd to hate the fact that somebody lives in her little hellhole, strange... perhaps she wanted to burn the apartment instead. To sum up, I was not exactly happy nor was I sad. From where I was standing, the rent and diposit I gave to Miss Lainy when I came, would be my last. That night, the first in Causton I laid on my unmade bed with a bottle of whiskey. I couldn´t sleep and I knew then my first impression would not be an success. But I had to much in my head. _

_The next morning I got up in the dawn, I needed to at least try to look like I had got some sleep. But it was not going to me easy, and what feard me the most was the fact that when I saw my face in the mirror I saw a resemblence to my dad, it was the first time. I drowned my head in the little, and propably ditry, zink in the small apartment. The water was cold and in the moment I had a memory pop in my head. It had been a long time ago and, probably a represed memory. I don´t remember what I had done wrong, but I do remember my dad hands on the back of my neck, he held me down under water until I almost past out. The memory got me off and I feelt how I had a hard time breathing. I shut of the water and backed away from the zink, trembling. I only have vage memories of what happen the rest of the morning. I do remember trowing up in the toilet and laing on the floor for what seamed to be an eternity. Somehow though, I succeded to get my suit on, cam my hair and get the tie on, not the best tie knot ever though! I leftthe apartmentin a hurry I remember that clearly. I had no time to feel nervous to meet the man my captain had choosen to send me away to."_


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

_-Are you Benjamin Jones? "That was the very first thing DCI Barnaby said to me. He was an older man, look like he had been doing this for most of his life. I nodded to him, and he said nothing more, just pointed at the car,I got in and he drove of." -So, where were you from, Wales? -Yes. "I said and nothing more about it." -Now lets see what we got! I asume you have been working murders? "I nodded again, but I must say I was a bit surprised, a murdercase, hear...really? _

_We drove to a crimescene and indeed it was a body alright. Quite a bloody mess to!" -You must be the new one, don´t be scared of Tom, his a bit old school, but he is suprisingly often right! Enoying! "A bold man told me. He was George Bullard, the forensic. I did not know what he meant then. However I noticed that Barnaby was a bit traditional. I gave me a pencil and a pad when we talked to the victims husband. I didn´t write anything down though and in the car he brought that up" -I don´t know how you do it in Wales, but hear we are interested in what the people say! -Well I remember. "I said, and I said it with an attitude." -You don´t want to be hear, do you? "He asked me, and I remember thinking about it, was I going to be honest or not. I choose the first!" -No, was not my idea to come hear! -Maybee not, but there is always a reason somebody is moved, isin´t it? "Suddenly he drove in to a pub." -You have a driverslicence I hope? "I nodded, ´cause I did, the question was more about if I should have it". -Good! "He said and left the car. I waited a moment before stepping out. I found him by the bar, with a pint! I ordered a juice. I sat down next to him." -So lets go! "I said and prepared myself" -Exuse me? "He said" -Well I guess you´re going to lecure me about how stupid I have been. Isin´t that why the captain sent me to you? "To my surprise he startted to laugh." -You are not married, are you? Well I know you are not! "He said and pointed at my empty ringinger" -You see... when you marry, I promise, you will have no time to give colleages a lecture about there supposive behavour! "I wondered what he meant, but I did not want to ask. What was the point, I was not going to be here for long, so I said nothing!" -Got quite a pile of papers from my captain about you. However I didn´t read it yeet. Now I expect that you will be on time everyday, that you will dress correctly and most important of all, I expect you to do your job! I guess you know that follow orders is one of your jobs so now I order you to use your pencil and pad,! Now, lets go. We need to stop at the flowershop! "DCI Barnaby got up and I finished my juice. I got in to the car, even though I knew that I should not be driving."_

"_Causton and the Midsumer County was the real countryside. Little stonecottages, small roads, afternoon tea and crackers. There was also a lot of drama I learned, but nothing like the crimes I had seen back home. Probably it was a pure fluke that a murder had occard here at this time. I didn´t think that it was that usual. I feelt we went from stone cottage to stone cottage, from one well keept garden to the next and everyone was saying the same thing. They had absolutly know idea who might commit murder, or why that lovely man had been killed. Of course they all lied, and they lied terribly bad. "_

_-Well, interesting day, was a long time since I was lied to so many times! "Barnaby said and I just nodded, we were going to one last house, apperently the eldest daugther of the victim lived there with her boyfriend." -Oh wait, Jones...stop here! "Said Barnaby and pointed towards a flowershop in the corner of the street and I stopped the car, Barnaby feel over a bit when I hit the break. I wasn´t the best multitasker today . He was a bit crumpy over the fact that he almost hit his head in the panel." -Wait here! Keep the motor running! "He said and got out, running into the shop. I looked aruond and it almost feelt as if I was in a dream. This was not real. My eyes feel on a old lady who was out in her garden. It looked like she actually measured her roses." -Right, lets go. Straight ahead! "Barnaby suddenly said. He had a giant bouquet, and it was wraped so it wouldn´t die" -Step on it. I am a dead man walking if these flowers die. "He said and we were on the road again." -Ah, in here! "I turned the car after Barnabys pointing hand. Guess what, it was an other big stone cottage with an other perfect garden. Barnaby loudly cleared his throut and then looked at the notepad and pencil I picked ´em up, closed the cardoor and we went on to be lied at once again." _


	5. Chapter 5

_5_

"_The first day working with DCI Barnaby was like going back to the days when I was a newbee at Cardiff station.. Barnaby was not new in the game and he was a handfull, seam used to getting somebody to run his errands for him. Those flower just about made it, I hade to drive pretty fast to make it to his house. He said god night and ran into the house, and hopefully his wife forgave him. I must admit, I was curious about how it was... in a normal familly on there weddingday, ´cause it must have been his weddingday, otherwise he really messed up something. The weddingdays in my home was no happy days. May started good, but when the day ended someone usally had go to the hospital. I went to sleep early that night, mainly because I didn´t have anything eles to do. _

_Woke up the next morning to a smell of fresh coffie. When I opened my eyes Miss Lainy stood there. I sat up and she took a zip of her coffie." -What tha hell are you doing here? "I screamed" -Well, trust it´s not because I wanted. Somebody named Mia has called tree times, thought someone like you would have your own phone. I promised her to tell you, and you better call, I got better things to do than run you buisnesses! "Miss Lainy then left the small apartment and I could hear her lock my door. So apperently she had a spere-key. That was not a good thing. I got up and was going to call Mia, however I choose not to. Instead I went down to the basement, to take a shower. A very nasty cold and well used shower, wih I was sharing with the intire house. I made shore about six or seven times before I dared take of any close! "_

_-Oh, what do you know! "Much better Jones, much better! Barnaby said when I got in to the station. I sat down at the desk next to him." -Jones! Somebody namned Mia for you! "Iturned around and shooke my head no towards the lady who held the phone" -Oh sorry, Ithought that was him, must have seen wrongly. Can I take a message? ...sure! "The lady hung up the phone" -She need you to call! "I nodded and sat back." -Lets go! "Barnaby said and we got up and got out to a car. The same one as last time" -You drive. We are going back to the daugther! "Barnaby said. -We are? Barnaby nodded and I started the car" - you know why we are going back, don´t you? "Barnaby asked." -What? -You saw it! I know you did. "I stoped the car and parked it by the road!" -What are you talking about? "I asked and Barnaby looked at me" -You want to refraise that? "I thought about it" -Fine! What are you talking about, sir? "Barnaby smiled" -Well, we are getting somewhere now. The rebel from Cardiff is not so unchangeable as his file said! -I thought you didn´t read it! -I hadn´t... I did last night. It was a pure accident. My daugther found the file, and forced me to read it. It was a little different, but it explains you attitude. I asume you do not wish to talk about it, right? "I shoke my head" - Good, tell me what you saw in the daughter yesterday! -What does it matter, you probably saw it to! "Barnaby smiled" -No, I didn´t see it, not last night. I saw something in you, and I realised what it was when I read your file. So, Jones, tell me, what is it with the daugther? _


	6. Chapter 6

_6_

_-Very good Jones... Very good! "Barnaby repeated over and over again. He was very happy about how this day had proceeded. We were on our way back to Causton and we had alot of information to consider." -What was it Jones?Barnaby asked and I turned to him. -Warm day, one of few warm days and she choose to weare a shirt with long sleave, and she constantly rubbed her self on the arms, classic thing to do if you got somethin to hide! You unconsciously touch yourself where you have something to hide. She had some really nasty bruces there! Barnaby nodded" -Yes she did! You seam to know alot about how somebody reacts, don´t you? Is Cardiff such a violent town? "I didn´t answear him, and he did not push it. I had seen it clearly yesterday, that girl was terrified, obviously it wasn´t something everyone saw. Was hard to realise that my past could help me." -Finish the report and then you can go on home Jones! "Barnaby said when we were back at the station." -Yes. "I said and he stop to look at me" -Yes, Sir! "He nodded ans smiled before walking towards the captains office. They were probably going to talk about my future"_

_-Why haven´t you called?Are you fucking drunk again? Where are you, they say you´re in England, is that true? "Mia had alot of questions and I understood her. I ordered an other whiskey and finished they one I had infront of me." -Well there was not really a choice was it? Look, I got you out of your problems, that´s what you wanted right? -Don´t you dare to blame only me, you were there! You were just lucky nobody saw you there! "Mia screamed, and she was right... it just feelt like I paid the price" -When are you coming home? "She asked and I ordered an other whiskey" -I don´t know. -So what am I suppost to do? -I don´t know Mia! I don´t even know what am I suppost to do! But whatever you do, you can´t come down here, al right? -Oh, aren´t you nice? You bale on me and now you don´t even wanna see me! -It´s for the best, isn´t it? Don´t you see what happens when we are together? -Ass! "Mia said and hung up the phone! I ordered an other whiskey and feelt how my was beginning to feel very heavy." -Girltrouble? "I turned and an attractive women said it" -I think that is the least of all my troubles... damm, have we meet? "I asked, ´cause I thought I had seen her before!" -Well, sort of, you blocked my car! -Right! That car... the one who apparently runs! -Yes! It actually runs really good, maybe can give you a lift home if you are nice! "I smiled and the pretty girl smiled back" -Well why not! I do have a new job, and it hasn´t gone that good. -Lets go then! "she said and I followed her out to the car I was surpirsed were running." -You have to slam the door a bit on your side! Do you need me to do it? "I shooke my head and slamed the door, wich reminded me of our frontdoor at home. It had been kicked in so many times" -Impressive, not many know how to do it! "She said." -I know alot about doors like these. "We sat in and I gave her directions" -I guess I could have walked, for the fresh air "I said" - Well this way you will be quicker in bed and this day will be over! "She stopped the car outside the apartment. " -Good night! "She said" -Who are you? Whats your name? -Come on, don+t you like a bit of mistery in your life! We will meet soon again! "She said and I got out of the car. If I hadn´t been so tierd and drunk I would have gotten her name. I saw her pick her phone up as she drove of." _


End file.
